The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, the invention relates to prostaglandin analogs wherein the C-19 position is substituted by oxo, i.e., 19-keto-PG compounds or 19-oxo-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 11-deoxy-19-oxo-PGF.sub.1 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and pharmacological use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 025,899, filed Apr. 2, 1979, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104 on Oct. 14, 1980.